el final de un extraño libro
by bubble-tomo
Summary: la venganza de alguien por amor, de seres a quienes no les está permitido amar, aunque muchos de estos rompen sus reglas, seres inmortales quieren acabar con el mundo pero para salvalo están los card captors y un anillo....leanlo y dejen reviews pls!


EL FINAL DE UN EXTRAÑO LIBRO  
Tomoyo kisaragui  
  
1 capitulo. "SUEÑOS: PREMONICIONES Y RECUERDOS"  
  
Todo estaba oscuro, era un lugar silencioso, no había ni una persona en ese lugar, sólo una chica, quien corría desesperadamente, por la forma en la que actuaba, se podía decir que estaba en busca de algo o alguien. Se oían gritos, gritos desesperados, súplicas, llantos de niños y personas mayores. La chica intentaba hacer algo, encontrar algo que pudiera ayudar a esas personas , pero como? Si ni siquiera los podía ver, tan solo los oía, pero no perdía las esperanzas y sumida en sus pensamientos intentaba idear un plan para salir de esa oscuridad, corría por todas partes, gritaba pidiendo ayuda a alguien, aún sabiendo que estaba sola, de repente apareció una silueta en frente de ella "ya no estoy sola", pensó, pero cuando abrió más sus ojos e intentó ver el rostro de la persona, esta ya había desaparecido y en lugar de estar todo oscuro se encontraba en un lugar desierto, pero a su vez, habitado por las almas de aquellas personas que habían fallecido, así es, se encontraba en un cementerio, sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo en busca de la salida. Ya afuera de aquel sitio se sintió aliviada, pero su felicidad duró poco y lo que vio le heló la sangre por completo, ahí estaban, tendidos en el suelo, tres personas las cuales ella reconoció de inmediato, sus mejores amigos...y no solo ellos, en ese momento comprendió de donde venían los lamentos y gritos que antes había escuchado, eran muchas personas las que estaban...........muertas, y al frente de estos aquella silueta que había aparecido frente a ella, ahora se le podía observar el rostro, pudo observar que aquella persona era un hombre, vestido de negro por completo, entre los 40 años, sus labios llevaban sangre y su rostro reflejaba una enorme satisfacción, era como si el hubiera matado a sus amigos y se sintiera feliz de haberlo hecho si ningún remordimiento. La chica comenzó a llorar y fue cuando se dio cuenta que ese sujeto ya no se encontraba allí, y empezó a asustarse y de pronto sintió una presencia muy poderosa y maligna atrás de ella, la chica giró para encontrarse con aquel sujeto enfrente de ella, ésta cerro los ojos fuertemente del miedo que le produjo aquel ser y pudo escuchar que el decía: "tu eres la próxima, card captor sakura" , en eso desapareció la presencia y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con el rostro de un ser que no era humano y que por cierto se notaba muy preocupado, lo único que pudo hacer la card captor fue gritar lo más que pudo:  
  
-KEEEEEEERRROOOOOOO!!!!no me vuelvas a asustar así!!!.  
  
-Lo siento Sakurita, pero es que estabas gritando y me preocupabas-dijo el guardián muy apenado.  
  
-3:30am  
  
Todavía estaba muy temprano, así que la card captor intentó volver a dormir, pero le fue imposible, así que decidió contarle su sueño a Kero, el guardián quedó preocupado por ese sueño, debido a que podría ser una premonición y si eso era cierto, la vida de mucha gente estaba en peligro incluyendo la de sus mejores amigos. Después de esto Kero le dijo que intentara no preocuparse mucho por ese sueño debido a que a la mañana siguiente debía de asistir a la secundaria y debía mantenerse con un buen ánimo aparte de que no todos los sueños eran premoniciones pero de todas formas sería mejor que le escribiera o hablara con Eriol para que les aclarara ese sueño y así lo hizo sakura, comenzó a escribirle una carta a Eriol pero cuando ya iba en la mitad estaba prácticamente dormida y decidió terminar después.  
  
RIIIIINNNNNR RIIIIIIIINNNNN- sonaba el despertador de la card captor.  
  
-AAAAAAAAH!!! Se me hace tarde!!!!  
  
-y cuando no?- contesta su hermano mayor-cuando dejaras de ser impuntual y te convertirás en un monstruo responsable.  
  
-QUE NO SOY UN MONSTRUO!!  
  
-Buenos días sakura  
  
-bueno días papá- contesta ya saliendo de la casa con el desayuno en la boca-muy bien, nos vemos después!  
  
-Que te vaya bien!  
  
Ya han pasado tres años desde que Sakura se despidió de Shaoran en el aeropuerto y desde eso ellos solo se comunicaban por cartas y una que otra llamada, pero ya hacía un año que no sabía nada de él y eso le preocupaba. Su mejor amiga seguía siendo Tomoyo quien a pesar del tiempo no había cambiado su afición por grabar, especialmente a sakura. Touya y Yukito estaban en la universidad, Touya se preparaba para ser medico mientras que Yukito estudiaba Sicología. Sus amigos se habían mudado a otras ciudades a excepción de Yamasaki y Shiharu que ya eran novios y seguían viviendo en Tomoeda pero no estudiaban en la misma secundaria que sakura. Eriol había regresado a Inglaterra junto con sus dos guardianes Spinel Sun y Rubi moon (Nakuru) al igual que la profesora Mizuki. Meilin seguía en Hong kong con su primo Shaoran, quien extrañaba mucho a Sakura y gracias a que sería el próximo jefe del clan y tenía responsabilidades que cumplir, en Japón una chica sufría por no saber andad de su existencia. Como ya habían pasado 3 años desde que el grupo se separó todos habían cambiado notoriamente, sakura llevaba su cabello un poco más largo, sus ojos seguían teniendo esa expresión dulce y alegres aunque a veces melancólicos, era un poco más alta y tenía un buen cuerpo gracias que seguía practicando deportes, en lo que era muy buena. Tomoyo también era mas alta aunque no tanto como sakura, su cabello seguía igual de largo, ya se había retirado del coro aunque todavía le gustara cantar, casi nunca se le veía triste, pero a veces se sentía un poco sola aunque ella pensaba en sakura y en lo feliz que le hacía cuando ella estaba feliz y eso la hacía sentir bien, aunque no fuera lo mismo.  
  
EN CLASES:  
  
-buenos días Tomoyo!  
  
-buenos días sakura, te pasa algo?, te noto algo cansada.  
  
-no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que no pude dormir muy bien ^ ^, hablamos luego que ya llego el profesor Kitagawa. -Muy buenos días a todos, como saben su profesora de matemáticas estará incapacitada por 2 meses, así que les presentare al maestro sustituto su nombre es Takuro Yamaguchi.......  
  
En eso, cuando el profesor se presentaba Sakura pensaba que el nuevo profesor se le hacía conocido, su altura...la forma del cuerpo, la edad que aparentaba tener, alrededor de 40 años....su rostro, esos labios..la voz era similar a la de......pero no podía ser!!, ella no sentía ninguna presencia extraña ni maligna, ese sueño se le metía cada vez más en al cabeza y mirando el rostro de nuevo profesor....le inspiraba algo de....inseguridad, veía cierta seriedad, una seriedad que más bien cubría la tristeza de...algo o alguien........ De repente siente escalofrío y saliendo de sus pensamientos se da cuenta de que el nuevo profesor la observaba, su mirada era penetrante, en sus ojos se notaba odio, odio hacia ella, tal era su mirada que sakura se puso tan pálida como cualquier persona lo haya estado. Sakura cerro los ojos y pensó que si el nuevo profesor fuera aquel ser maligno de sus sueños, hubiera sentido alguna presencia maligna y en esos momentos recordó las palabras de Kero: "no te preocupes demasiado, recuerda que todos los sueños no son premoniciones" y cayó en cuenta de que se había metido tanto ese sueño en la cabeza que estaba viendo cosas raras, y eso lo pudo comprobar porque cuando lo volvió a observar tenía una mirada "dulce pero melancólica" cosa que el ser despiadado de sus sueños no sería capaz de hacer.  
  
DESPUÉS, EN EL RECESO:  
  
-Sakura te veo muy preocupada, te pasa algo?  
  
-eh?...pues ya te dije Tomoyo no pude dormir bien y es por eso que estoy así.  
  
-mmm ya, oye después de clases me acompañas al centro comercial?, recuerda que esta semana es el cumpleaños de mi madre y todavía no le compro nada.  
  
-es cierto!!, Tomoyo disculpa no puedo acompañarte, es que tengo que terminar de escribir y enviar una carta, no puedo acompañarte, pero si quieres puedes acompañarme.  
  
-esta bien pero me prometes que mañana iremos?  
  
-prometido!!^ ^  
  
Después de clases en una cafetería, sakura se encontraba terminando de escribir su carta para Eriol, y se acuerda del nuevo profesor así que decide contarle eso también.  
  
-oye Tomoyo, no te pareció que el profesor Yamaguchi, bueno....era algo...extraño?  
  
-no para nada, a mi me pareció un hombre muy amable, su mirada era muy dulce, por que preguntas?  
  
-eh...no...olvídalo, son ideas mías, jeje  
  
-por cierto sakura, hace tiempo que no tienes noticias de Shaoran, no es así?  
  
-si-poniéndose un podo triste y dando un largos suspiro  
  
-ah...pero no te pongas así!, yo me he estado comunicando con Meilin y ella me ha dicho que Shaoran esta muy ocupado en los asuntos de su clan, y es por eso que no te ha escrito.  
  
-en serio?, pero....que tal si...  
  
-no sakura! Ten por seguro que todavía te ama, ah por cierto, para quien es esa carta?  
  
-ah?..ah si!-recordando que ya había acabado de escribirle a Eriol-es para Eriol, oye Tomoyo, no te gustaría hablar con el?, porque si quieres le puedes escribir en esta carta cualquier cosa, saludarlo, decirle como hemos estado, preguntarle como ha estado, contarle del gran progreso que he tenido en la magia..jejeje no se cualquier cosa.  
  
-oye, lo que tu quieres es que yo le diga que has estado practicando magia cuando en realidad habrás practicado mmmmmm no se.......4 veces en estos últimos 3 años?!!¬¬ -jejejejeje pues....es que...me da mucha pereza y es muy agotador! T_T  
  
-ah esta bien sakura!, pero te juro que si no te pones a practicar magia me veré obligada a escribirle a Hiraguizawa y decirle la verdad.  
  
-sisisisisi! Esta bien!-(pensando: por que!!?? T_T)-comienza a escribir Tomoyo  
  
-eh?...aahh...está bien- empezó a escribirle y cuando termino, sakura la notó algo triste, pero no le dio mucha importancia- oye sakura como se encuentra Hiraguizawa??  
  
-pues..en las cartas que me ha escrito dice que bien, extraña Japón y que esta pensando en venir a visitarnos.  
  
-ah...ya veo...y que más te ha dicho?, no te dice nada más?  
  
-mmm, pues también hablamos de magia, de las discusiones entre Kero y spi por el dulce ^ ^ y...oye, que es lo que en realidad deseas saber? Si tiene novia? Dice que recibe muchas cartas de chicas pero que no les hace caso, yo creo que esa fue la razón por la que terminó con la profesora Mizuki, y después creo que tuvo otra novia pero no funcionó, así que Tomoyo todavía tienes oportunidad ^ ^  
  
-ah ya veo...eh??...SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE SALISTE CON ESO!!, tu sabes que no me gusta nadie!  
  
-jeje era una broma Tomoyo, yo se que no te gusta nadie, pero mira, en mi opinión tu y Eriol hacen una linda pareja, los dos tienen el mismo temperamento.  
  
-y porque crees eso?, mira que la profesora Mizuki tiene un temperamento igual al de Hiraguizawa(hasta tienen el mismo misterio cuando hablan ¬¬)y ellos dos terminaron....ah! espera un momento....terminaron?? no me habías contado eso!!  
  
-ay Tomoyo!, esas son cosas sin importancia, el caso es que ellos dos ya terminaron, pero...... Eriol todavía sigue sintiendo algo por la profesora, aunque ya no sean nada.  
  
-así que todavía esta enamorado de ella pero ella no le corresponde...  
  
-si  
  
-y se puede saber porque tengo que ser yo la persona que le ayude a olvidar a Kaho??!!  
  
-pues, porque......porque..... lo presiento ^ ^  
  
-Pero..-Tomoyo se disponía a reclamarle por esa clase de respuesta pero fue interrumpida por sakura.  
  
-nada de peros Tomoyo, sólo lo presiento, andando que ya falta poco!  
  
-esta bien-dijo totalmente resignada,"tal vez sakura tenga razón y necesite a alguien que me quiera y que no me haga sentir sola, pero..porque Hiraguizawa?, el es un chico amable, inteligente, organizado, paciente, lindo......eh? QUE!!...ejem...pero..el esta enamorado de otra persona y sakura sabe eso, lo que no entiendo es porque ella dice que lo presiente......."  
  
Ese mismo día por la noche, en una gran mansión una chica dormía profundamente, su rostro reflejaba molestia o inquietud, estaba soñando......  
  
Se encontraba al frente de un lugar donde se exponían algunas reliquias,, allí habían muchas cosas hermosas y elegantes, dignas de su visitante pero ella miraba con atención una cosa....una joya.....era realmente preciosa, le recordaba a su querido esposo..... La mujer tenía cabello largo negro, ojos azul oscuro, con mirada penetrante pero amable, tenía alrededor de 25 años, su piel era blanca como la nieve y llevaba un vestido largo y ajustado color negro con una abertura hasta la pierna y en este se encontraban estampados el sol y la luna......su cabello estaba suelto y en su cara se reflejaba cierto misterio y preocupación, se encontraba en un lugar desconocido, una época desconocida, personas desconocidas, cosas desconocidas...no, ese anillo había perdurado 400 años, el anillo del pacto, de ese pacto con su amado, de que nada los podía separar, ni la misma muerte, un amor eterno....... De repente la mujer comienza a decir algo casi inaudible, un hechizo, aquella mujer poseía magia, la cual estaba utilizando para sacar esa sortija de aquellas reliquias, convirtiéndose en una ladrona, cualquier persona que la viera diría esto, pero en realidad la mujer estaba recuperando un objeto que le pertenecía. Después de haber hecho esto, la mujer se disponía a desaparecer cuando un hombre alto, vestido de negro se le acercó  
  
-que quieres??-dijo la mujer desafiante  
  
-te quiero a ti-le responde  
  
-sabes perfectamente que tus sentimientos, yo le seguiré siendo fiel.....hasta el final..  
  
-jajajajaja, eso es ridículo, ese objeto que llevas ahí les pertenecía, simbolizaba su unión, fidelidad, amor....su amor y unión sobre la muerte, pero que paso? Ese estúpido rompió el pacto y sabes porque? porque no te amaba, porque paso a morir sin importarle que tu lo amaras, sin importarle que...  
  
-CALLATE!!-lo interrumpe y le da una bofetada-el habrá tendido sus razones para abandonar este mundo.........para..  
  
-anda! dilo! reconócelo-lo dice con una mano en la mejilla izquierda debido a la bofetada.  
  
-para.....abandonarme...pero....tal vez sea porque el sabe que un día nos volveremos a encontrar-mirando el anillo al punto de llorar-no es así?  
  
-cállate!!, esta era tu ultima oportunidad de vivir...a mi lado...para siempre!!pero lo preferiste a el....y por eso....  
  
-Lucian!  
  
-por tu culpa estuve a punto de ser expulsado de mi clan!, no te lo perdonare! pagaras con tu vida Ryouka!  
  
-Lucian! Si de verdad me quisieras no me harías esto!  
  
-claro! Como ya no tienes a ese sujeto , no hay nadie que te proteja! Eres una pobre mujer indefensa! Ah! es cierto se me olvidaba! También posees magia, pero no la suficiente como para destruirme, pero...talvez si no te hubieras enamorado de ese pobre humano, no se hubieran reducido tus poderes, y podrías defenderte, porque déjame decirte...mmm..no..se, suena mejor recordarte que solo se puede destruir a alguien como yo , sólo si tienes un poder igual o mayor al mío, y tu lo sabes perfectamente porque lo has vivido, ja! a esto no se le puede llamar vida, pero de que otra forma se le puede nombrar?, si no hay forma de vivir...si ya estas muerto-y diciendo esto se dispone a matar a la joven pero súbitamente el anillo comienza a brillar fuertemente y crea un campo de protección alrededor de la joven provocando que el ataque se desvíe hacia Lucian-NO PUEDE SER!!EL ESTA MUERTO!!!COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TODAVÍA TE PUEDA PROTEGER!!- la mujer solo lloraba, lloraba a la vez que miraba el anillo con dulzura, lo beso y dijo: "a esto era a lo que te referías cuando dijiste que la muerte no nos iba a separar", mientras que Lucian desaparecía diciendo estas palabras: "no creas que ese simple anillo me detendrá, volveré solo cuando ustedes dos se vuelvan a reunir......en este mundo...muajajajajajaja"  
  
La chica se despertó sobresaltada, que había sido ese sueño tan extraño?, sin duda alguna esa mujer, Ryouka, se parecía mucho a ella, sólo que más madura, aquel sujeto, Lucian, ya lo había visto pero...donde? y por ultimo........que tenía que ver el en todo esto?, porque había soñado con el si ella no poseía magia?...y que había querido decir Lucian con que se reunieran en este mundo los dos....otra vez...  
  
*************mientras tanto en Inglaterra**********  
  
Un joven se encontraba, intentando que sus lagrimas no salieran, realmente se encontraba muy triste, pero lo disimulaba porque no quería que sus guardianes se preocuparan. Cuando ya estaba más tranquilo decidió salir de su habitación. -EEERIIIOOOOOOL!!! TIENES CORREO!!-grita Nakuru -se puede saber porque tienes que hacer tanto escándalo por una carta!!!- dijo Spinel "algo" molesto-con el solo hecho de que hables un poco fuerte el amo Eriol te oirá!! -no spi, no creo que Eriol me haya escuchado, gritaré mas fuerte -NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!COMO SE TE OCURRE!!NOS PIENSAS DEJAR SORDOS!!!?Tienes una voz muy chillona! -chillona? ja! mira quien habla! -PERO YO NUNCA GRITO TAN FUERTE COMO TU!!!!!! -Y SE PUEDE SABER QUE ES LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!!, me estas gritando en mi oído!!! -y yo siento que tu me gritas en el oído estamos separados por 2km de distancia!! -no exageres!! -YA BASTA!-aparece Eriol haciendo que los dos guardianes muy apenados se disculpen -discúlpeme amo, todo es culpa de ella por no saber medir el tono de su voz! -no es cierto! -SI! -NO! Eriol ya sabiendo lo que se venía, se retira a su habitación, claro esta, a leer la carta, se dio cuenta que la carta provenía de Japón, de sakura para ser exactos, y procedió a leerla:  
  
HOLA!!!  
  
Como has estado??, hace tiempo que no nos comunicábamos y te tengo que decir algo muy importante. Te escribo porque acabo de tener un sueño, en el cual aparecen Shaoran, Tomoyo y tu........muertos..y al frente de ustedes, su asesino...un hombre alto, alrededor de 40 años, vestido de negro, piel blanca y ojos negros....será algún tipo de vampiro o monstruo de forma humana?, ese sueño me tiene muy confundida y lo peor de todo es que hoy entro un nuevo maestro de matemáticas(para mi desgracia esa materia T_T), muy similar a ese sujeto, pero no estoy muy segura debido a te puedo jurar que por un momento tuvo una mirada dulce y creo que estaba mirando a Tomoyo, otra cosa es que no sentí ninguna presencia y pues...cambiando de tema, me pediste que Tomoyo te escribiera que sí he estado entrenando, ahí te va la prueba.  
  
Att: sakura Kinomoto  
  
Eriol coge otra hoja que había y comienza a leer  
  
Hola!  
  
Como estas Hiraguizawa?, espero que muy bien, te escribo porque sakura me pidió que lo hiciera y te dijera que ha estado practicando, pues es mentira, no ha practicado casi nada y eso me preocupa, te pido por favor que todavía no le digas que yo te dije esto, estoy segura de que para cuando vengas sakura estará lista para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, ya que si no entrena te lo contare ^_^. Bueno, también te escribo para contarte que por aquí todo va muy bien, no ha ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal y eso es bueno porque si ocurre algo sin que sakura este lista estaríamos en serios problemas y además.....sakura últimamente a estado muy triste por no saber nada de Shaoran, pero hoy especialmente con la entrada del nuevo maestro, a mi me pareció una persona encantadora pero sakura lo ve extraño jeje. Bueno aquí me despido.  
  
Mucha suerte  
Att: Tomoyo Daidouji  
  
Cuando Eriol terminó de leer estaba totalmente confundido por un lado sakura dice que ve extraño al nuevo profesor, pero ella es algo distraída aunque no hay que descartar el sueño y que sakura ya ha mejorado un poco(y eso que no entrena), y por otro lado la Srta. Daidouji lo ve encantador, ella es muy observadora y se da cuenta de lo que ocurre muy pronto, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era el sueño, un hombre blanco, ojos negros, ropa negra, alrededor de los 40 años, un.....vampiro.. ***************************************************** Se encontraba una mujer joven, alrededor de 19, blanca, ojos azules, cabello negro y largo, lloraba, lloraba desconsoladamente. De repente se le acerca un hombre mas o menos de su misma edad, cabello azul oscuro recogido en una cola, con lentes, piel blanca, alto. -por que lloras?-pregunta amablemente el hombre -........ -Estas sola??, si es así, ya somos dos, como te llamas?-le preguntó sonriéndole -...ry....Ryouka....y usted? -me puedes llam....-pero fue interrumpido por ella -usted posee magia o me equivoco?, disculpe pero me tengo que ir-se disponía a levantarse, cuando el joven muy cortésmente le ayuda y le dice: disculpe, pero le gustaría acompañarme a un lugar? -para que? me imagino que ya se debe haber dado cuenta de quien soy yo, no es así? -aparte de linda inteligente ^ ^-este comentario hace que la joven se sonroje-tu eres un Treme.... -pertenecía a un clan de vampiros de tercera generación-dijo algo molesta interrumpiéndolo -pero la única razón que yo conozco para que un vampiro sea expulsado de un clan es que..... -si va a decir que por amor...esas leyendas son falsas. Los vampiros tienen un ideal, una meta y para eso es necesario reducir sus clanes y dejar a los más fuertes y a sus fundadores, a algunos de nosotros nos permitieron vivir como humanos, pero con una tragedia en nuestras vidas que las cambiaría por completo, mientras que a otros los destruyeron algunos del mismo clan para absorber su energía y así tener mas poder y quedarse en el clan -es....muy injusto-dijo-pero...no me has dicho por que sabes que poseo magia -a los vampiros que les permitieron vivir como humanos les dieron todos sus recuerdos y les redujeron sus poderes ya que solo ser miembro de un clan de tercera generación es una amenaza para el hombre y todos los seres vivos y no vivos....es por eso que una persona normal no puede tener tantos poderes, pero además los vampiros pueden diferenciar el aura de los demás muy fácilmente, ese es uno de los poderes que me quedaron,. Su aura tiene miles de destellos lo que significa que usted es mago. -ah ya entiendo, y me podrías decir que tiene que ver las generaciones en todo esto? -Oye!!yo pensé que lo sabías!!entonces como pudiste saber quien era??!! -es que te pareces mucho a una imagen de una vampiro tremeré que había visto en un libro -(este tipo resulto un completo idiota aunque....es muy simpático ^ ^)mira generación es el numero de pasos que un vampiro esta alejado de Caín, 3ra generación, tres pasos, te lo explicare, de acuerdo con la historia mas comúnmente aceptada por la estirpe(raza de vampiros en general) es que son descendientes de Caín, este tras matar a su hermano Abel fue maldecido por Dios, convirtiéndose en el primer vampiro. Posteriormente creo a tres chiquillos(un vampiro creado por otro) que a su vez crearon otros y así sucesivamente. Nuestro fundador...se puede decir que es nieto de Caín ^ ^ y a algunas generaciones de vampiros se les llama antidiluvianos. -ya veo....y cual es el ideal de los vampiros? -la Gehena, el momento en el cual los antidiluvianos se alzaran de su letargo y devorarán a las demás razas de vampiros y......a la raza humana -y eso en cuanto tiempo se realizara?-dijo en tono muy preocupado -en el momento en que dejen de existir todos los seres que sepan de su misión, en aquel mundo donde nadie crea en esas "leyendas"......alguna otra pregunta? -quieres quedarte esta noche en mi casa? -ah si, muy sencillo de responder, mira......QUE!!!!???o_o estas loco?!!!nos acabamos de conocer!! -no tienes a donde ir no es así Ryouka? -ah!, esta bien!-dijo algo molesta, pero en el fondo... feliz ********************************************************** -amo Eriol, despierte! -ah?....ummm...que quieres Spinel? -discúlpeme amo pero tiene una llamada desde Hong kong -Hong kong??-dijo algo sorprendido-muy bien, ya voy... -Hola? -Eriol??como estás, habla li Shaoran -hola li(y quien mas me llamaría de Hong kong?¬¬U)como has estado? -pues bien en términos generales, te llamo porque te quería preguntar algo, sabes si Clow conoció a una chica llamada Ryouka y a un tipo llamado Lucian tremeré? -pues......-Eriol estaba muy confundido, ese sueño que acababa de tener, sin duda alguna era un recuerdo de Clow, aparecía una chica llamada Ryouka y hablaban de los tremeré pero Lucian........-pues.....no recuerdo muy bien -no será que no quieres admitir que Clow estaba enamorado de una persona y tu tienes que seguir ese destino? -que???!!-dijo aun mas confundido-no se de que me hablas -pues por lo que he investigado, me he enterado que Ryouka era una temeré que fue excluida de su clan, ella....se convirtió en la esposa de Clow, el nunca supo toda la historia, pero a ella la destinaron a vivir como humana, a sentir como humana y a amar como humana, ese amor sería correspondido pero......los tremeré decidieron que algunos de ellos deberían ser destruidos o vivir como humanos, pero que su vida nunca sería feliz, Lucian tremeré, el jefe del clan fue quien los condenó, y por lo que he investigado, quiso que Ryouka fuera humana para seguir viéndola porque la deseaba, pero como ese sentimiento nunca fue correspondido la destinó a que la persona que ella amara moriría, provocándole ese sufrimiento que el sintió al haber sido rechazado; un año antes de que Clow muriera, Lucian había comenzado a atacar a la mayoría de vampiros excluidos convertidos en humanos, Clow se dio cuenta de esto y le juró a Ryouka que nunca estarían separados, ni la misma muerte...los separaría, y creó el anillo del pacto, lo recuerdas? -n..no, no recuerdo muy bien, lo que me dices es nuevo para mi, yo lo único que recuerdo fue cuando Clow conoció a Ryouka y ella le contó parte de la historia, pero a Lucian.....no.... -pues entonces debes tener cuidado, porque Lucian antes de desaparecer dijo que el se encargaría de acabar con Clow y Ryouka cuando estos se volvieran a encontrar en este mundo, los dos sabemos que es imposible que dos personas se encuentren en este mundo otra vez después de haber muerto a no ser de que reencarnen.... -Lo que me quieres decir es que Ryouka también reencarnó? -es lo más probable, Eriol yo creo que es mejor que vayamos a Japón todavía les tengo que contar varias cosas muy importantes y no es posible que lo cuente por teléfono(y si sigo así muy pronto estaré en banca rota con estas llamadas ¬¬) -cuando vas a Japón? -Mañana mismo si es posible, ya arregle todo, y tal vez pasado mañana este en la escuela. -mientras mas rápido llegues mejor no?^ ^ -claro, nos vemos luego, adiós -jaja adiós ***********************En Hong Kong****************** -Un momento!!que quiso decir con que mientras más rápido llegue mejor?!! -que no es obvio, lo que tu quieres es ver a sakura-dice alguien haciendo que el pequeño lobo se sorprenda -MEILIN!!se puede saber de donde saliste?!!!!!! -Shaoran estas bien?, que no recuerdas que te acompañe a hacer esta llamada??yo mas bien creo que andas tan distraído porque cierta personita esta ocupando tu mente.....y corazón-esto hace que el joven chino se ponga tan rojo como un tomate -QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!!, oye será mejor que te pongas a empacar porque mañana vamos a Japón. -ya empaque todo -desde cuando eres tan rápida!!-dijo algo sorprendido y molesto puesto que quería que la joven china se fuera para que no lo siguiera avergonzando mas -desde cuando eres tan distraído shaoran!hace tres días me estas repitiendo lo mismo!! -ah enserio?, bueno entonces, vete por favor que tengo que pensar muchas cosas -bueno, adiós-se dirige hacia la puerta y cuando estaba cerrando-muchas??o solo en una??-se cierra la puerta y se oye una risita -jaja que graciosa-dice algo apenado y molesto. Después de esto coge un libro que tenía al lado y comienza a leer: "de acuerdo con los textos de desconocida autenticidad, Caín tuvo tres chiquillos para aliviar su dolor a los cuales llamo Zillah, Irad y Enki quienes forman la segunda generación; éstos a su vez crearon 2 chiquillos mas a los cuales llamaron Lucian y Mekhet, formando una tercera generación, se dice que estos vampiros crearon lo que actualmente se llama clan como los tremeré y los Giovanni, tienen unas facultades divinas y tal vez sean los últimos vampiros con verdadero dominio sobre la vida y la muerte y que solo pueden ser destruidos si así lo quieren o si los derrota alguien de igual o mayor poder.......-Shaoran termina de leer esto un poco asombrado y preocupado, adelanta unas páginas y lee-14ª y 15ª generación, han aparecido en años recientes, la sangre de Caín es tan débil en ellos que se dice que algunos pueden soportar la luz del día y la comida mortal(ver Pág. 1527)-sin duda alguna era un libro muy extenso, pero lo que Shaoran quería averiguar estaba apunto de encontrarlo, en las ultimas paginas , pero porque estaría eso en las ultimas paginas? Pero eso no le importaba...por el momento...y cuando abrió el libro en esta pagina solo decía: "la aparición de las generaciones 14 y 15 es un peligro para la humanidad, el hecho de que existan vampiros que aguanten la luz del día solo nos lleva a una conclusión: tiempo de la sangre tenue, presagio de la gehena......-tal vez....esto todavía no tenga un final........  
  
Notas de la autora: HOLA!! Como les ha parecido??, personalmente a mi me gusto, aunque estuvo un poco largo pero creo que ha valido la pena, pero ustedes son los que opinan, el próximo capítulo no será tan largo(eso creo, depende de lo que aguante mi imaginación ¬¬) en realidad es mi primer fic soy nueva en esto y me gustaría que me escribieran para sugerencias, consejos, felicitaciones, tomatazos mmm no se cualquier cosa pero no se pasen T_T, escríbanme a tomokisa_155@hotmail.com. 


End file.
